That Old Closed Case
by Kiyoshi-senpai
Summary: An unexplained house fire leaves children and their parents dead, is it a horrible accident? or something more sinister? One cop intends to find out, but what he uncovers may surprise you...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Fitz is a 32 year old cop who has a nagging suspicion about a past case. Working secretly he follows every lead he can in an attempt to solve 'The Old Case.' However, this isn't the only secret Fitz is hiding. Living a façade of grace in an attempt to hide his own problems only causes more him more pain… literally. In a bizarre string of events clues abound, unknown to him, and as they slowly interlock and the picture becomes clear will Fitz find what he is looking for?

* * *

Chapter 1:Monotony's the name of the game… or maybe not.

* * *

_**Home at last… again…**_Fitz thought sweeping off a crisp trench. _**Well this is about as good as it gets!**__ G_rasping a mug of Earl Grey he groped around in the darkness.

'Where is that sugar?'_** Got to change that bulb…**_

'Here you areeE_ARUGHHHH!'_

Withdrawing his hand sharply from the hot plate, Fitz took a step backward, only to trip over his Chocolate Lab, Mocha, who had been sleeping on the kitchen floor. Toppling head over heels, he landed rump first in the garbage, receiving a scalding Earl Grey face wash. Awakened by the commotion, Mocha did a groggy version of her 'so-glad-to see-you dance' while licking away at Fitz's face.

'Thanks girl… I needed a facial anyway,' Fitz whispered with a weary, sarcastic grin. He tried his best to calm her with one hand, while lifting himself with the other.

'Sigh… guess I should just go to sleep…'

Winter was in full fury so a bath at 1:00am was out of the question. Fitz stole a glance of his front porch before turning in. The air was still, and quiet, with diamond-like snow fluttering to the ground, forming foamy billows on every surface. Even the tallest trees were still, elegantly wearing dazzling icy garments on every bough. _**Great! Now I have to shovel the driveway!**_

Flopping on his king sized fortress of a bed, Fitz flipped out his laptop and began tapping away.

Journal entry 762

Boring life…

My boring life… caught another perp today! Joy… well nothing interesting to report. Well only that Mocha might be with pups. I think I'm gonna sue that groomer! On second thought that may be good … I am lacking excitement lately… Especially since Sonia stood me up… she coulda called or something, o well. O yea bout that perp, we were looking for him for a while. Just another dumb drunkard who thinks it is wise to break into stores for fun… at least he was having some fun… o well its getting kinda late, so I think I'll just hit the sack now.

After clipping the laptop shut and placing in on its shelf, next to an old dusty book, Fitz slipped his pants off and turned to plunge into the one place where everything was as he wanted, where he could create his own alternate universe, his bed. Seeking warmth between the covers, he cast one last cold stare at his 'crisp' jacket, now soiled with his precious Earl Grey _**I don't even have the money to dry clean you now!**_ His glance then flickered to the roof, _**is that water damage? GREAT!**_ He gave one last heavy sigh and drew the covers closer to deflect the shivers. _**This bed wouldn't be so damn cold with two people in it!**_

* * *

A sleek silhouette stood in the snow covered patio. Fitz's snores were a clear sign the coast was clear. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her weapon of choice. After dealing with the door she disarmed the security system. Her slender frame glided across the hard wood floor and approached his room. A sly grin split her features as she approached her victim. As she took padded steps across the room she noted the all the valuable items, a large, silver Rolex watch, palm planner and fat leather wallet. Her attention settled on the lump of cloth in the middle of the bed, it rose and fell a few times. It was time to make her move. She gently reached under Fitz's pillow and removed his Glock 27 and placed a little token of appreciation in its place. Drawing her other hand from her pocket, she pointed her own weapon to the top of the lump; she finished the job with one flex of her index finger …

'PARPPPPPFFFFFFHHHHH!!!'

'AAAAAAWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHH' screaming at the top of his lungs Fitz flung the covers off himself and reached under his pillow grasping what he thought was his beloved 27 mini, took aim and fired.

'Pah ha ha, I got you good! Man! I should have taped that!'

Baffled Fitz dropped his aim and stared perplexed at the plastic water gun nestled in his fingers. The boisterous laughter continued, only adding to the confusion swirling in his head. He slumped back and blinked long and heavy then glanced at the figure once more. Then he understood; shame hit him like a ton of bricks.

'Kristiiiinaaaaaaa!' he shrieked and moaned loudly in frustration. 'What are you doing here?'

Kristina lay on the floor, completely over come with laughter. Though she tried to answer him, her sentences were reduced to unintelligible screeches and shrieks.

'Who did you get in here?' he shouted struggling to suppress a laugh.

_**Unbelievable! **_It was only a few days ago he had gazed at his 'lil sis' and marveled at how she had matured. He shook his head at the pile of giggles on his floor, convulsing in mirth. Kristina was five years his junior, and the true baby of the family. Though fun loving, she was sly and tough, traits that come naturally when you have two older brothers. Outside of their sibling squabbles, Fitz and Ronnie protected her with their lives.

Placing his head in his hands he sighed in deep thought. _**You got it so good girl. **_Kristina had recently been married to the man of her dreams. And they had recently taken out a mortgage on their own home. _**Damn! Rent is dew. How will I pay that one now? Maybe I'll get some tax returns. Shoot that's going to something already. Well there always is tha… no that won't work… Ah ha! Stephen owes me! Yes that could cover that bil…**_

'Dolly, you okay?' her first decipherable sentence!

'Uumm?' Their eyes met 'Oh I'm just thinking… wait! What did you call me?'

'What? Don't you know your own name Dolly?' she taunted with a smug grim plastered on her face.

Fitz's second name was Adolphus, and Kristina thought it was brilliant to call him 'Dolly', particularly because he hated it.

Fitz stood with a sigh and cracked every vertebra in his spine, and began walking to the door.

'Where do you think you are going like that?'

'For the paper you refused to bring in when you broke into my house.'

'I did not break in! I have a key, remember? And as for the alarm, you always use the same code for everything. Fitz put on some clothes!'

He glanced down at his smiley face covered boxers.

'What?' turning, he mumbled 'should be glad I didn't go commando last night!'

'What!?'

'Nothing, Krissy dear.'

Arming himself with a robe, Fitz scuttled onto the porch, snatched the paper and rushed back for the door. After putting the kettle on the hot plate he glanced across at Kristina, who had been rearranging mementoes on the counter.

'Did those things call your name?'

'Hmm?' she smiled 'they look better this way.'

'You want tea?'

'Depends, what do you have?'

'Earl Grey, Tangerine and Apple Cinnamon.' _**Apple Cinnamon would be good!**_

'Apple Cinnamon would be good!'

Unbeknown to Kristina, her dear Dolly did care for any tea but Earl Grey but he kept the other two flavours well stocked in case she or Ronnie stopped by.

'So what do you want?'

'Don't say it like that! Didn't mum teach you any manners?'

'I have a bad memory.' He teased with a mocking smile.

*Humph!*… *sigh *'It's about this case I worked on… you remember how the double death you worked on a while ago keeps nagging you?'

_**Nagging is an understatement Krissy! Two people dead, both burned to a crisp, and the deaths deemed as accidental! Countless children involved, all disabled in some way or another. Four of them dead and no one sees something wrong? Hardly any evidence when they had 16 security cameras to 'monitor the children because of their disabilities.' Honestly, who need so many cameras? Who could afford it, with so many disabled kids? Huh! Monitor my a…**_

'Fitz, are you listening to me?'

'Huh? Yea, sorry… you were saying?'

'I recently dealt with a case that doesn't sit well with me.'

'What is the problem?' his gaze intensified as he poured the hot water to the teabags, and slipped the kettle back on the hot plate.

'Well my superiors say I should drop it and avoid sticking out like a sore thumb.'

Fitz cringed. _**Who dare! My sister may be young and new on the force but she is way better that any old doughnut-stuffing butter ball you guys refuse to fire from your pathetic department!!**_

'But I don't know… it appears to a typical runaway case, but the note they left behind was peculiar.'

'How so sis?'

'Well look for yourself, I guess I shouldn't be showing you this, but you _are _a cop too. I copied it exactly on this piece of paper.'

With the crumbled paper in one hand and his Earl Grey in the other Fitz began to read the scribbled note.

I'M SORRY I JUST HAD TO LEAVE

This is the endd ooh yes then end be happt mother bee joyfool it's the edn! I am sorry moder I hod to gon, I had two beecause it was time four me too lleaved.

I leave the burn bag to you and the came razz all the came razz. U kan hav de rugs! Ha ha if u can fine them! No one can fine them! But I leave the suitcase to enyipede give the case to enyipede.

I hope you can understand.

Luv Carla

'Curious, huh?'

He scratched his stubble. 'How old was this person?'

'Around eighteen or nineteen. Why do you ask?'

'They have finished school right?'

'Yes… what are you thinking?'

He took a long, pensive slurp, and then slowly sat upright.

'Well they had to have attended a school, at least primary level so these grammatical and spelling errors are uncanny. Furthermore, the title "I'M SORRY I JUST HAD TO LEAVE" and that detached last phrase "I hope you can understand" are in perfect English. I find that very odd.'

'That is what I was thinking! It is as if the mistakes were purpose work.'

'Hmmm… is that case closed yet?'

'Not really… no one is bothering to work on it now since the suspect is not a minor, but it still isn't closed.'

'Hmm. Well sis keep thinking on it… I will too, these odd cases just bug me.'

'Me too.'

Kristina glanced at her watch. _**I know you soon gotta run sis.**_ Fitz thought with a chuckle._** You still wearing that silly watch? **_Fitz had won the little Quartz watch in a raffle and given it to her a few Christmases ago. He had expected her to act excited and wear it for a few weeks. However she had fallen in love with it and worn it almost nonstop ever since. 'It's so pretty,' she had screamed between shrieks and squeals. _**Not as pretty as you little sis…**_

'Are you going somewhere?'

He eyes lit up and her face beamed. 'Rick is taking me for lunch today, but he won't tell me where we're going!'

_**Ahh, young love.**_ 'Dolly' gazed warmly at her again…

Standing to show herself out, Kristina paused for a moment and turned sharply. His warm gaze was now tainted with question, which only increased as her face grew excited.

'How was your date with Sonia? You were so excited and… '

A cold frost came over his once warm features.

'Oh no… what happened?'

Fitz dropped his gaze to avoid Kristina's soul reading eyes. She had an annoying gift of seeing everything in a person's heart, and he didn't wish for her to see the frost bite that engulfed his as a result of her question.

'It's getting late… I have an appointment.' He mumbled.

'Ok we can talk later then.'

_**Fat chance!**_

Krissy stepped close to her beloved Dolly, giving him a warm bear hug and a loving kiss on the cheek, unaware that this would melt most of frost from inside him. He returned her hug, closing his eyes and smelling her hair, this always comforted him. She then slid into the frosty day.

As usual she had barely touched her tea. After all it was the smell she enjoyed. Mocha was up and prancing around doing her 'so-glad-to see-you-are awake dance' in full fury. To her greatest delight her master poured the Apple Cinnamon tea in her dish where she greedily lapped it up. After opening the back door so Mocha could go and do her business at her own free will Fitz sat to finish his Earl Grey. He pondered that old haunting case, recounting the news REPORT as he always did.

It read:

PARENTS OF DISABLED FOUND DEAD

The home of Mr. and Mrs. Cavatina was burned to the ground three months ago. This couple was well known for their humanitarian works. Over their life time this couple adopted and fostered over 30 special-needs children, many of which suffered with degenerative or terminal diseases such as HIV/AIDS and several types of cancer. It was assumed that the couple was at home at the time of the fire and rescue/recovery efforts were put in place. After 2 days of searching the charred residence, the burnt remains of the couple and four of their children were found. The parents lay in different passage ways of the home while all four of the children were found huddled in one closet. It is believed that the children died as a result of smoke inhalation. However, the couple seemed to have been trying to reach these children, but was crushed by falling debris. The police have ruled the death an unfortunate accident and have organized an honourable burial with a 21-gun salute for these lost stalwarts of our community.

_**That's right! Leave out the details. Explain why 16 security tapes were missing! Where are the biopsy results? Why was foul play ruled out? Because they were "good people?" And what about the other children…hmm… I wonder who they were.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:False pretenses and alliances.

* * *

'Good morning Hindsy!' 'Jones bellowed.

_**What's so damn good about it huh? And I am right next to you, pipe down!**_

Glancing up from his desk Fitz aired 'Good morning Sir.'

'Got the good old office day, huh?

_**Well I'm here aren't I!**_

'Yes Sir, it is nice to be off those cold streets, you know?'

'Yea, Hindsy, boy, I know what you mean.'

Frank Jones was an older officer. A large round fellow with a cheeky smile, good nature and bad B.O. Fitz tried his best to ignore the cheesy stench that filled his office, but with every breath his nasal passage seemed to erode a bit more. Jones was alright but a bit too friendly. He lacked the sense of an overstayed welcome.

_**The awkward silence means leave Jones!**_

'So what you working on today, Hindsy?' Jones howled, as he leaned over Fitz, attempting to peep at his laptop screen.

With two quick clicks Fitz restored a window of statistics just in time to cover his real research.

'Just checking some stats, Sir.' With his heart thumping in his ears, he played it cool and continued. 'Hmmm… I don't think my mind is deceiving me, but I would like your input Sir.'

'On what son?'

_**Don't call me son!**_

'Well , I find there are very few cold cases that are revisited in this department.'

Jones' brow began to furrow, and his happy-go-lucky countenance caught an edge.

Fitz continued, taking notice of the vein beginning to rise from Jones' fore head, 'Well, Sir, I truly believe if we were to revisit some old cases and fully solve them with our new equipment, we would receive more respect from the public and…'

'Okay, stop right there Hinds.' Jones whispered harshly. 'I know where you are going with this, and you know what the Sarge says. I admire your enthusiasm, and your drive to solve every case, but there is a protocol we all have to follow.'

_**Now he finds a volume knob!**_

Sighing heavily he clipped his laptop and stood. Lifting his head he smiled slightly.

'Okay, thanks anyway Sir. I think I'll go gather some grub.' Jones often used that phrase, and on hearing it he smiled ear to ear and saluted.

Smiling smugly, Fitz saluted Jones and exited the room. _**Air! Oh sweet, clean air!**_ Gliding across the Office Floor he met each cheerful greeting with its perfect replica.

_**You bold faced liar!**_

'Is that so? Nice to hear!'

_**Just get out my way!**_

'Don't worry; I'm not in a hurry.'

_**Aren't you looking fat today!**_

'Oh no, you look quite nice.'

*Ding!*

_**Saved by the bell!**_

Fitz skilfully tied the loose ends another meaningless conversation with a co-worker and entered the elevator. Finally alone he sighed loudly, allowing some of the stress drain from his body. This police department wasn't rich but they did have nice facilities. The elevator had a transparent glass to its back. Most employees loved this feature, actually everyone did, everyone but Fitz. From a child he was petrified of heights, and he though this some cruel joke to all acrophobics. He usually took the stairs but he needed to get away from the crowd and fast. So he squeezed his eyes shut hugged his laptop until the horror ride was over. No sooner had the doors opened than Fitz had been through the lobby and out into the biting winter air. Tripping over his feet once or twice he headed for his car. In his haste he accidentally bumped a young lady, sending her parcels flying helter skelter. Intensely ashamed, he apologized profusely as he gathered her items. Bundling her things neatly, he rose.

'Sorry Madame, do you need help taking these to your car?'

'No thanks, Sir.' She replied, clutching the large bags to her chest again.

'Are you sure?'_** Man! Why am I so clumsy? I think I hurt her!**_

'Yes.' He lady turned briskly and disappeared around the next block.

*Sigh* Dropping his gaze from the direction the lady went Fitz began to think, churning over the events of the day. Nothing had surfaced. He had been revising that old case once more._** Something just isn't right and I will figure this out if it's the last thing I do.**_ Fortunately for him, he wasn't the only one willing to secretly work on this case. He had two good connections, Seth and Toni from forensics. They were both very young and new to the force, and tended to receive 'chicken feed' as a result. Angered by this, he had approached them with this old case one day. He had arranged a meeting with them in a public location, to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. After a bit of small talk he got to the point.

'Okay you two are receiving scant attention since you are young. I have a proposal.' Fitz had declared, looking serious.

A bit baffled, Seth and Toni turned their full attention to their elder.

'Remember the case of Mr. and Mrs. Cavatina? Two adults and four children found dead in their burned home.'

They both nodded slowly as if afraid of what may follow.

'Those deaths were ruled as accidental but I have reason to think otherwise. Are you interested in working on this case in you spare time?' Noting the fear in their eyes he added, 'With me of course.' Though, it didn't quell their anxiety.

Seth had sat straight backed and stiff, his boyish features frozen in fear. He normally was lively and rambunctious, but this proposal had scared him silly. Toni, on the other hand, had been quite relaxed, her face intense. Her lips parted as though she would speak then she would close them again. She repeated this action several times. Just as Fitz was about to ask her what species of fish she was, she spoke up.

'Will this jeopardize our careers in any way?' her pale eyes narrowed.

'Well I'd rather you two keep this to yourselves and work quietly, if you understand what I mean. But if we were found out I'd bear all the blame.' Fitz assured with a smile.

'So we can get in trouble.'

'In a sense, yes.'

'So why would revisiting a case get us in trouble? Isn't that out job?' Seth had finally regained the ability to speak.

'Because, I was given orders to abandon the case since it was legally closed.'

'If it was closed, why do you want to revisit it then? Wasn't it solved?' Toni interrogated. 'Isn't that stepping out of line? No disrespect, Sir, but I need a more substantial reason to venture away from my assigned duties.'

_**I actually like this one!**_

'I respect that Miss, but I'm sorry I can't go into too much detail without your full interest.' He smirked. ' What I can do however, is recommend that you pull up a few pictures from the case and take a very close look at them and see for yourself the discrepancies I have noticed,' turning to Seth he continued, 'I would advise you to do the same.'

A week later Fitz had received a message on his answering machine stating,

'This is Seth, and I'm in, as for Toni she is still sceptical but she said she'd tag along for a while to see what we are really doing.'

After that the trio had grown to trust each other. They had even made a few discoveries pertaining to the old case. Seth, having had fire training as well, had noticed something odd when viewing the pictures.

'See these V-shaped smoke patterns?' he inquired commanding all attention. 'Each of these shows a point of origin of the fire.'

'So what exactly are you implying there?' Fitz asked with arched brows.

This usually indicates arson,' he explained,' since with a normal house fire there is one origin of the flame.'

'Interesting, and you said they closed this case?'

'My thoughts exactly Toni.'

However, since then, they had found no more leads and without the support of the department, leads were difficult to come by. _**This case was becoming as cold as this air… even for me.**_ Fitz thought as he disarmed the alarm on his car and unlocked the doors._** I won't abandon it though…**_

'Good afternoon Sir.'

_**Who dare interrupt my thoughts?**_

He turned, but saw no one. _**Huh? Am I going crazy now?**_ A sharp tug on his blazer redirected his glower. His eyes settled the beaming face of a small boy bundled in puffy winter clothes. Entranced by the innocent aura that resonated form him, Fitz hardly managed to speak.

'Good afternoon,' it was his first sincere greeting for the day.

'Would you like to take one of my tracks? They are really fun to read.' The boy said literally radiating joy.

'Okay…' Fitz muttered.

'My name is Zacc by the way… well it actually is Zachery, but I like to be called Zacc.' The little boy babbled on, shoving the track at Fitz.

'Thanks Zacc…'

Taking hold of the pamphlet, Fitz began to read the bold title, 'WHY GOD?' it read. Opening it he scanned the subheadings. 'WHO IS GOD?', 'WHAT AM I TO HIM?', 'WHY SHOULD I TRUST HIM?' and 'HOW DO I GET TO KNOW HIM?'_** Hmm… I'll take a look at this later,**_ he thought as Zacc stocked off to greet another person.

Still dumbfounded, Fitz dove into his car, crashing his head against the frame of the car door.

*Aaaaauuggggghhhhhh!* clutching his head he rested on the steering wheel. *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp* *'Oooooughhh!* _**Today just isn't my lucky day.**_

That night Fitz staggered into his house, his ears still ringing. _**What is wrong with me? Maybe it was something I ate.**_ Trying to suppress the memory of the two chilli dogs he had stuffed on the way home, he struggled over to his couch and slowly lowered himself. Mocha didn't do her dance today sensing something wrong with her master, instead she cocked her head to one side and crimpled her brow, whining as if asking 'are you okay?' _**I'm a bit under the weather girl. **_

Unclipping his laptop began to type.

Journal entry 763

Same old, same old. No new leads on the old case. Nothing new to report… well at least not work wise. I met a strange boy today; I think his name was Mac or something like that. He seems so happy; it was kind of eerie being around him he seemed happy on a whole different plane! Well which ever drug he may be on, it works! I almost forgot the pamphlet; I don't know where it is now though, I think I dropped it when I bumped my head. Ah well, my head is killing me I think I got a migraine now. So I'll try and get some shut eye.

He clipped his laptop and placed it in the tea table. _**Sorry Earl, I'm too exhausted to make you now.**_ He pat his leg a few times, Mocha needed no more bidding, she hopped onto his chest knocking the wind out of him, then snuggled close to his neck. Gently stroking her scruff, Fitz recounted his day, as he always did. _**At least I'm not cold tonight…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**This book has been continued on fictionpress if you are interested here is the link**_

.com/s/2729210/1/That_Old_Closed_Case


End file.
